The Chosen One
Summary The Chosen One is a sentient animated stick figure made by Alan Becker. At every turn this figure fights against Becker in his series, Animator vs Animated. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 9-A | Possibly Low 3-A | Probably 3-A | Unknown, possibly Low 3-A or 3-A | At least 7-C, possibly far higher Name: The Chosen One, Victim, Animation, Killer, BEAST, The Second Coming Origin: Animator vs Animated Gender: Genderless (It's a stick figure) Age: 10 years Classification: Sentient Computer Art Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, Reality Warping, Creation via Art Tools, Self Replication via Copy Tools, Skilled Fighter, Weapon Mastery | Fire Manipulation, Bullet Time (Similar to Neo's ability to witness attacks at a far slower rate and dodge them effectively), Laser Sight Using Concussive Force, Technological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Froze the Firefox), Electricity Manipulation (Points his finger to summon lightning), Durability Negation via Recycle Bin (Instantly kills or "deletes" anything thrown into it) | Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Infinite Digestion (Ate at least ten times his size with no obvious ill effects; can additionally fire ingested materials via breath), Enhanced Technological Manipulation (Recoded the Dark Lord to assist him and go against his original programming), Enhanced Senses (Literally heard the Dark Lord pointing at him) Pseudo-Teleportation (Leaped into the Downloads folder and managed to instantly come out in the My Videos folder above his enemies), Air Manipulation with the Dark Lord (Created a whirlwind, sucking all of the files into it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; resurrected from the Animator's destroyed computer) | Enhanced Summoning (Control over an army of emojis and fellow stick figures) Immunity to Instant Kill (When his process was "ended", it refused to respond; he cannot be instant killed; this could be simply Immortality, Type 5, to a very very small degree), Trans-Dimensional Travel (Moved from computer to iPhone), Enhanced Flight (Now uses angel wings) | Creation via Minecraft block, Minecraft Weapons Expert, Immortality (Type 1 and 5) via Creative Mode, Superhuman Building Speed, Durability Negation via poison and instant damage, Explosion Manipulation via TNT, Resistance via armor, No Clip Mode (Apparently went through blocks), Statistic Amplification via Beacon, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Toonforce, Poison Manipulation via Potions, Status Effect Inducement via Potions Attack Potency: Probably Room level physically (Smashed walls with bare hands, not to mention with weapons), Unknown with others (Fought with the Animator, who is potentially a universally powerful entity in the computer) | Possibly Simple Universe level (Managed to destroy nearly everything on the Animator's desktop and computer or, in other words, everything in his own universe) | Probably Universe level (Is much stronger than previously) | Unknown, possibly Simple Universe level or Universe level (Seems relatively inconsistent with abilities; did kill the Mouse or Animator for a small time) | Probably Town level '(Uses peak condition Minecraftian tools and abilities), possibly '''far higher '(Is easily more skilled than Minecraftian limits and is thus potentially stronger) '''Speed: Probably Subsonic (Moved faster than eye on several occasions) | At least Subsonic+ (Dodged several similar speed entities), At least Transonic with Bullet Time (Dodged RPG and pistol fire) | At least Supersonic (Reacted to and climbed on debris falling at free fall, and did so several times) | Probably Subsonic to Supersonic (Speed is inconsistent) | At least Supersonic+ (Built a house in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Irrelevant (As a computer program it is unknown what role weight actually takes place here; worlds can be held in the palm of his hand and yet a cast iron ball can hold him down) | Irrelevant '| '''Irrelevant '| 'Irrelevant '| At least 'Class 25 '(Carries blocks of diamonds and iron without trouble) '''Striking Strength: Probably Class MJ+ (Shatters walls with his presence) | Possibly Low Universal | Probably Universal | Unknown | Probably Class TJ (Should be comparable to Steve) Durability: At least Small Building level, probably Building level (Survives explosions, gunfire, etc easily), possibly Planet level (Survives any and all attacks from that tab) | Possibly Universe level (Survives hits from the unleashed Animator, who is a godlike figure) | Probably Universe level | Unknown '| Likely '''Town level '(Once again, comparable to Steve) '''Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Melee Range, possibly Universal Standard Equipment: Creative Mode, Minecraft blocks and tools, otherwise anything it can find Intelligence: Above average (Formed a plan to defeat Herobrine within seconds) Weaknesses: Occasionally falls under the control of the Animator, completely mute (can communicate via text if it chooses to do so, which is rarely) Key: AvsA 1 | AvsA 2 | AvsA 3 | AvsA 4 | Animation vs Minecraft Note 1: The only reason the animation is still alive to this day is because in the fourth installment the Animator couldn't bring himself to kill it, seeing as how it is a far better artist than him. Note 2: '''In the Minecraft edition, the animations subjected themselves to *most* of the rules of Minecraft, thus limiting their actual power. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Artistic Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resistance Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistic Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animator vs Animation Category:Adventurers Category:Bow Users